Why He Hates Her
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Why Gopher hates Maka. GoMa


Kid: He hated the Shinigami even before he had heard him screech out "IF YOU DO _ANYTHING_ TO MAKA YOU'LL REGRET IT!" That just makes him hate him all the more. What is so special about her, a mere human? The way he sneered at him for losing to that wench. He also really hates him for the way the green in Maka's malachite eyes lit up as she ran to greet him.

BlackStar: Is Maka's childhood friend, and a special type of stupid. They grew up together and he knows her the best. He's also as protective as a dog guarding its bone.(_"...Arachnophobia... So they're the ones who did this to Maka..."_

_"Whats with that look? Your gonna make Maka cry!"_

_"FOR THIS "POWER" YOU BETRAYED MAKA?!"_) The god wanna-be probably knows her the best besides that scythe of hers. He also remembered him pulling the other Grigori into his lap to comfort her fall. He makes it a habit to tease her and gets into fights as well. But he highly suspects he has a feeling for her.

(_"You're always rescuing must really like me."_

_"H-huh?! Y-yer wrong! How can a god like me have a crush on a mortal like you?" _

_"I've said nothing about a crush._") He's a cocky brat overall and he gets in the way of him killing the girl.

Soul "Eater": Evans is her weapon. He's a jealous brat who makes harder to kill the wench than God wanna-be. He never leaves her side. Never. They even live together. How indecent, they aren't even eighteen. Their wavelengths match perfectly. He must admit, he is her best choice for her partner.

Crona: The kishen wanna-be. Err, Kishen now, he supposes. He gets all of the monkeylettes attent-. Wait, let him rephrase that. Any time they meet she always mentions him and the depth he owes him.("_HAVE YOU NO GRATITUDE?! It's because of the 'Wanna-Be' you got off the moon! You bastard_!") he wasn't blind to her obvious feeling towards him. Nor were the others.(_"__I simply want to fight for you Maka, for that, I can suppress my fear, this insanity. I will stop Asura for you."_) when Crona was locked up there, the cow started moping around as if she had no reason to live. Only when Kid told her they would get them, she cheered right up. Not only that, it was always 'Crona this, Crona that, insert boring book here, Crona'.

Soul Perception: she wondered why he hated her so much and looked into his soul. It was highly embarrassing for him. Her overly-inquisitive abilities, are both disgusting and dangerous, he shouldn't take great enjoyment in his efforts to destroy her, no?

Forgiving: He was wandering around realizing Asura sucked out the last of all the Noahs soul. It diminished rather quickly after. She saw him, they were not on good terms but she asked him what was wrong. He snorted at the monkeylette and she Maka Chopped him. He told he had no where to go and she took him to the DWMA and begged to the Shinigami brat to let him stay. He had never gotten such kindness from anyone. Not even Noah.

Spirit:He hates him. Spirit has a special soul wavelength that allows him to slightly control the soul of whoever is wielding him. The first time he met him he made him volunteer to be taken apart by Stein when he started DWMA. He also hates him for what he did to Maka. It makes her more wary of him than he should be.

Eyes: Are a Malachite green. They darken to emerald when she's sad and apple green when she's sad, her pupils constrict when she's angry. They're just too expressive! They are hypnotizing, alluring, the worst part about her. They distract him when they get into arguments and sometimes he would have to restrain himself from just staring.

Fire: in her eyes when she fights is dangerous. It is burned into his. It also occurs when she feels strongly about something. It's also very fun to set it a flame.

Soul: Is light orange. It has grown large since the first time he met her, it's no where near Black⭐️Star or the Shinigami's though. It shows all the emotions her eyes can't. She gets highly embarrassed when someone peeps at it.("_D-DON'T LOOK YOU CREEP!_") doesn't feel so good does it?

Beauty: she is not attractive at all. Her wheat blonde hair does not glow or highlight her features, it's almost always matted down and dirtied with dried blood, her skin is not comparable to flawless porcelain, it is scarred and marred and black and blue from battles and will probably never fade. However, she wears them proudly. A beautiful testament to her strength.

Smile: She smiles at him full of forgiveness, like he never tried to kill her. It was so confusing. When she smiles at him he can't help but smile back.

Temper: the Maka Chop. Need he say more?

Heart Beat: races when she's near. He asked Sids partner about it once. She told him it was a good type of sickness. Sometimes it is sometimes it frustrates him to to no end. He can't deny her anything anymore. How troublesome.

Red: goes his cheeks. It is utterly embarrassing how easy it is for her to make him blush.

Kami: he hates her for leaving Maka alone with her father. She left her without motherly supervision and because of that, she she started her ... Womanly cycle when she was at the beach, she thought she was bleeding to death. He also hates her for never teaching the moneylette to tell the difference from flirting and flattery.

Oblivious: She can't tell when some one is interested in her. He remembers that time when Soul got drunk and told her he loved her. (_"Me too, you're like a brother to me._") he could not believe it. Even BlackStar groaned in frustration at it.

Stupid: honestly, how can you be so smart yet so stupid at the same time. Must be a girl thing. And everything she thought was just so important doesn't matter, he's pretty sure that Crona is dead up there anyway.

Anger: he feels when she is hurt is annoying, he didn't even feel that much ire when he met Excalibur. That, is saying a lot. He would go into a blind rage until whoever her is nothing but a bloody mass on the floor.

Gravity: is not on his side when she's near. His word will stumble out of his mouth in an awkward fashion and he would stutter worse than the pink haired Kishen. On the worst cases he would fall flat on his face in front of her.

Fake: smiles she puts on when the intelligence department says they haven't found a solution to getting Crona off the moon. He hates that.

Memories: they all know her better and were her with her longer. He could never know her as everyone else does.

Naive: she believed it when Medusa said she loved her child. That's ridiculous. When She and Noah were dating she said she hated children.

Tears: she shed when they got Crona of the moon. She was happy and her expression filled with pure joy. She'll never wear that expression for him.

Human: is something he is not. Maka is human though, and it's not fair. He is a demon tool given the form of a body, similar to Artifact Soldier Morubi, only far more advanced. He was a wandering soul who had not passed on and Noah gave him, and he hated it more than anything. After all, why would she fall in love with an old demon tool who had out lived his purpose?

-–—-•

**Please review!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.**


End file.
